El sexto cuerpo
by Annie Yue
Summary: Ya iban cuatro jóvenes muertas cuando el equipo de detectives llegó al departamento de policías de Konoha. Itachi no parecía muy convencido de trabajar con la recién egresada cadete Sakura Haruno, mas no tenía muchas opciones en esta morbosa situación, y menos cuando lo peor pasó: Sakura había sido secuestrada. Ella sería el sexto cuerpo.
1. De regreso

Este es un nuevo fic, el cual no será muy largo. Cuatro o cinco capítulos quizás.

Es para Crimela, quien me había pedido un thriller policial, y bueno... hay que cumplir pues hahaha Espero que te guste, si no es así, dímelo. Se pueden cambiar cosas, ya me conoces c:

* * *

.

.

**EL SEXTO CUERPO**

.

_Una batalla sin nada que perder es una simple pelea de niños_

.

.

**Catorce de Octubre, diez de la mañana con once minutos.**

— Hey, Itachi-san. Ya han llegado.

Itachi dejó su conversación con el subordinado a su cargo para dirigirle una rápida mirada a Kisame, su compañero designado. Parecía que algo le causaba risa.

— Aa.

Kisame abrió la puerta por completo e ingresó en la habitación, seguido del jefe de policías y tres jóvenes a su siga. Itachi le indicó a su subordinado con una mano que se apartara y con paso ligero se acercó a su jefe, quien a la vez era su padre.

Cruzó miradas con él y luego observó a las tres personas restantes.

Sonrió levemente.

— ¿Llegaste bien, Sasuke?

— Hm, si.

El nombrado como Sasuke se acercó a Itachi y se dieron un abrazo fraternal, palmeándose la espalda con fuerza. Habían pasado varios meses desde que Itachi no veía a su hermano menor, y el hecho de tenerlo ahí junto a él se le hacía reconfortante.

Se separaron con cautela y esperaron instrucciones de Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de ambos.

— Ya deben tener más o menos alguna idea de por qué los he mandado a llamar – indagó el hombre con una voz estricta e irrefutable.

— Sí señor. Es debido al crimen realizado hace unos días en la mansión Senju' ttebayo. Nos llegó el informe al departamento.

— Eso nos ahorrará tiempo entonces.

Itachi reconoció a Naruto apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Le parecía curioso verlo tan formal y tranquilo ante Fugaku, tomando en cuenta que cuando era un adolescente, él y Sasuke vivían causándole dolores de cabeza a su padre. Aunque claro, ameritarles la culpa de todo a esos dos era demasiado, ya que por costumbre Sasuke y Naruto arrastraban a otra persona junto con ellos hacia sus problemas. Y la única fémina que soportaba aquello estaba de pie detrás de ambos chicos, mirándolo de manera serena.

Sakura Haruno, detective en práctica.

— Itachi les dará los detalles — indicó Fugaku después de una no muy extensa charla sobre el departamento —. Los quiero trabajando en el caso de inmediato. Distribuiré las parejas para el reconocimiento más tarde en la reunión. Nos vemos.

El mayor se retiró del despacho y quedaron cuatro personas ahí dentro; tres de ellos con la mirada puesta en oscurecidos ojos de Itachi. Él se frotó el mentón y con su mano libre les pidió que tomaran asiento frente a su escritorio. Sasuke fue el único que quedó de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben del caso?—preguntó Itachi con su grave tono de voz. Sasuke se limpió la voz y le respondió.

— Hubo un asesinato en la desalojada mansión Senju nuevamente —dijo, cruzándose de brazos —. Con este ya serían cuatro cadáveres en lo que va del año.

— Nos llamaron para que buscáramos al asesino en serie' ttebayo. Como equipo se nos da bien eso —interrumpió Naruto. Itachi realmente estaba sorprendido por la seriedad que aquel niñato estaba tomando el asunto.

— Hm, ya hay un equipo de rastreo en formación —les informó Itachi —. Su misión en esto es identificar al asesino, así que podrán tener la colaboración del equipo que recién mencioné a su completa disposición.

— ¿Quiénes conforman ese equipo?

— Hay un par de Hyuga, Sasuke. Esa familia es excepcional en la búsqueda de pistas. También hay expertos rastreadores y unos cuantos asistentes preparados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en armas. Casi todo el departamento está en movimiento debido a este caso.

— ¿Qué es…?

El suave susurro llegó a oídos de Itachi y su rostro se giró hasta toparse con la causante de esa débil onda sonora. Los ojos de Sakura se elevaron y le sostuvieron la mirada a Itachi, quien entreabrió la boca y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace a este caso tan problemático? —preguntó Sakura, humedeciéndose los labios después de hablar.

— Es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tiene, Itachi? Es la primera vez que nos solicitan desde que comenzamos a trabajar a las afueras de Konoha.

Itachi se acomodó en el asiento y observó a su hermano, a Naruto y a la chica. ¿Qué que tenía? Pues de todo, por desgracia. Él en su momento no había sido delegado al caso, sino otro de sus compañeros, y para cuando le pidieron su cooperación ya había tres personas muertas en menos de tres meses bajo los mismos morbosos patrones de muerte. Itachi apenas había tocado el tema y leído los informes cuando una cuarta persona apareció brutalmente asesinada, y para entonces su padre ya había solicitado que Sasuke y su equipo se acercaran al departamento; así que en realidad Itachi no sabía que es lo que hacía de este asunto algo tan complicado e indescifrable.

Pero él sí sabía algo. Quien quiera que estuviera burlando cada intento de los policías y detectives sin duda alguna conocía el funcionamiento de los oficiales que conformaban este cuerpo de seguridad. Anticipaba tan bien cada movimiento que lo hacía invisible ante sus ojos; he ahí la razón de la presencia de detectives ajenos al departamento. Fugaku necesitaba hacer ese cambio de piezas en el tablero.

Itachi iba a responder a la pregunta de Sasuke y Sakura, pero el golpe contra su puerta lo detuvo. Permitió el acceso y un atisbo de Kisame se observó por la puerta entreabierta. Una sonrisa burlona se apoderó del azulado rostro de su compañero.

— Ya está casi todo preparado para la charla del jefe, Itachi-san. Deberían asistir todos.

— Ya veo. Gracias Kisame, ya vamos.

Itachi apoyó ambas manos en su escritorio y se levantó. La camisa negra que llevaba puesta se le pegaba a los brazos y a su pecho, dándole un aire peligroso. Le indicó a los tres que lo acompañaran a la salida mientras de desabrochaba los botones que estaban en las muñecas de su camisa y se subía las mangas, exponiendo de esta manera sus antebrazos. Este era reflejo nervioso de Itachi ante el inminente estrés.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones y se toparon con el equipo de inteligencia y el de rastreo que estaba a cargo de la misión. A Itachi no le pasó desapercibido que cada persona ahí era del grupo de recién egresados de la academia de policías… novatos con no más de un año de experiencia.

— ¡No puede ser! —chilló uno de los ahí presentes. Si Itachi no se equivocaba era un Inuzuka, del grupo de rastreo — ¿Eres tú Naruto? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

— ¡Ya lo creo' ttebayo!

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se incorporaron al grupo y se separaron de Itachi, quien continuó su camino hasta llegar donde su padre y Kakashi, uno de los detectives más eficaces que tenía el cuerpo de policías.

— ¡Todos presten atención! —llamó Fugaku. Con rapidez todos tomaron puesto frente a él en las sillas de conferencia que había y guardaron silencio —. Comenzaremos presentando el tema, y posteriormente coordinaremos los equipos de trabajo. Kakashi, procede.

— Vale —habló el nombrado, adelantándose —. La misión lleva el nombre de "Fantasma" y consiste en descubrir y capturar al asesino serial que ha estado actuando durante los últimos cuatro meses.

«La primera víctima fue Sasame Füma, joven de diecinueve años. Fue encontrada desnuda y sin el dedo anular en su mano izquierda; marca propia del asesino. La segunda chica era una extranjera reconocida como Konan. No tenemos mayores antecedentes de ella, y se está trabajando para descubrir algún patrón entre ella y las demás victimas. »

Todos mantenían un silencio sepulcral. Sakura estaba espantada al ver las imágenes recopiladas de las dos chicas recién nombradas. La primera de ellas, Sasame Füma, tenía el cabello anaranjado, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que en vida debió ser una muchacha hermosa. La segunda era extremadamente distinta a la primera. Tenía el cabello de un tono azul-violáceo y una perforación debajo del labio, y aun con todo y eso (incluso la muerte), era una mujer preciosa. Las dos lo fueron.

Kakashi se quedó mudo un instante y el aire melancólico que tenía no pasó desapercibido para los recién llegados detectives. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto conocían muy bien a Kakashi debido a que fue su instructor en la academia, por eso no pasó desapercibido para ellos la actitud de su superior.

»La tercera víctima —continuó Kakashi después de carraspear la voz — fue una oficial del cuerpo de policías, Rin Nohara. Su cuerpo también fue encontrado en el salón de la mansión Senju, y como al resto de las chicas, le faltaba su dedo anular. Ocurrió a principios de este mes.»

— Horrible, ¿No?

Sakura giró su rostro y vio que quien tomaba asiento junto a ella era nada más y nada menos que Ino, su antigua amiga y rival en la academia. Ino apoyó su mano sobre la de Sakura.

— Rin-san fue una gran mentora —lamentó Sakura, apretando la mano de Ino. Kakashi seguía explicando detalles del caso, pero ya ninguna de las dos estaba demasiado pendiente.

— Lo fue —concordó Ino en un susurro —. Me alegra que estés aquí, Sakura. Te extrañé.

— Y yo a ti, Ino cerda.

«La última víctima fue una chica de veintiún años llamada Tayuya. Es originaria de la ciudad del Sonido y llegó a Konoha debido a su huida de un reformatorio para jóvenes. Llevaba por lo menos dos años aquí, y según sus amigos, desapareció después de una fiesta. En su sangre se encontraron grandes cantidades de heroína y otras drogas. Su cuerpo apareció hace dos noches después de una semana de desaparecida. »

Kakashi retrocedió un par de pasos y le permitió a Fugaku avanzar adelante nuevamente.

— Bien, eso es todo. Gracias Kakashi —habló Fugaku una vez que el oficial terminó de dar la información —. Nuestro equipo de inteligencia está intentando descifrar que relación tenían cada una de estas jóvenes entre sí. Se creyó que por el hecho de ser extranjeras habría algún patrón, pero la oficial Nohara perteneció a Konoha toda su vida, por lo que la teoría se vio rechazada.

— ¿A parte de la ausencia del dedo anular había otro tipo de marca en ellas? —preguntó Sasuke desde la distancia. Fugaku asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— Al encontrarlas desnudas supusimos que habían sido violadas, pero no fue así. Todas tenían heridas y cortaduras, pero ninguna fue la causante de muerte…

— ¿De qué murieron todas' ttebayo? —cuestionó Naruto. A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido el dolido rostro de Ino.

— Las quemaron desde dentro con ácido.

Fugaku retrocedió unas imágenes y puso una de la oficial Nohara. Él explicó que los labios de todas ellas estaban negros cuando fueron encontradas, y que al abrir sus bocas todo estaba carbonizado. Según el forense, el tipo de ácido usado fue lo bastante dañino como para darles una lenta y muy dolorosa muerte, la cual pudo haber durado incluso veinticuatro horas de tortura hasta finalmente acabar con sus vidas. Sakura casi quiso llorar.

— Tenemos que evitar que algo así se repita —ordenó Fugaku con el ceño fruncido y una voz autoritaria —. Ya hemos preparado el trabajo en equipos y pondremos la nomina en el escaparate a la salida de la sala de reuniones. Los capitanes de cada grupo también estarán señalados, y son ellos a los que quiero en mi oficina en una hora más. Pueden retirarse.

Sakura se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ino. Hablaban con mucha frecuencia, pero no se habían visto desde que ella fue destinada a zona rural de Konoha, a dos horas de la ciudad.

— Las cosas están muy mal como para que hayan solicitado que Sasuke y Naruto hayan venido —comentó Sakura, a lo que Ino suspiró sonoramente.

— Trabajo en el grupo de inteligencia junto a Shikamaru, Sai, mi padre y los oficiales mayores —le relató mientras tomaba una carpeta entre sus manos —. Quien quiera que sea el desgraciado que está haciendo esto de verdad es muy inteligente.

— ¿Te han promovido al equipo de inteligencia? Vaya, eso sí es impresionante.

— Nah, ayudó el hecho de que mi padre esté ahí, pero admito que se me da bien —dijo con una sonrisita —. No creas que no he escuchado de tus hazañas, frente de marquesina. Hace tres semanas apareció tu nombre en el periódico.

— Esos son Sasuke y Naruto —dijo con algo de tristeza —. Los dos juntos son imparables.

— ¿Y quién te dijo eso? —le reprendió Ino instantáneamente —. Dime algo, Sakura, ¿Sabes por qué te han pedido venir a ti también?

— Ni idea —contestó, mirando los bonitos ojos azules de Ino. Ella le sonrió espléndidamente.

— Porque eres _tú _quien se hace cargo de las escenas del crimen —le dijo, marcando la voz —, ¿O me dirás que Naruto y Sasuke examinan los cadáveres y eso? Di lo que quieras, pero estoy segura que Naruto ni siquiera puede ver a un muerto sin orinarse en los pantalones.

Sakura río y le dio la razón.

— ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Me dirás acaso que es capaz?

— A veces —le contestó, limpiándose una lagrimilla producto de la risa —, siempre y cuando no haya mucha sangre. Sólo se acerca cuando alguna persona muere de envenenamientos o por vejez… No le digas a nadie, pero a Sasuke le da asco la sangre.

— ¡Lo sabía! —chilló Ino con su pegajoza risa.

Ambas salieron de la sala de reuniones y se toparon con un gran grupo de personas justo frente al escaparate que Fugaku había señalado antes. Ino estiró su cuello, pero no logró ver nada.

— De seguro me delegaron al equipo de inteligencia —mencionó Ino, dándose por vencida para mirar —. Espera, ya se a quien preguntarle, ¡Hey, Hinata! ¿Puedes ver mi nombre ahí?

— ¿Ah? Mm, si, aquí estás —habló Hinata. Sakura sonrió al reconocerla —, en el grupo de inteligencia.

— Ya sabía yo.

Hinata se alejó del escaparate y se acercó a ambas. Saludó a Sakura con suave abrazo y una bonita sonrisa que fue correspondida por la chica.

— Han pasado varios meses, Sakura-san —dijo Hinata, sosteniéndole la mano.

— Si, pero siempre dije que regresaría —rió ella —, hey, Hinata, ¿Cuándo estabas ahí enfrente lograste ver mi nombre? ¿Con quién me tocó?

— Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san —se disculpó la delgada chica de cabezo azulado —, no alcancé a ver tu nombre en la lista.

— Vamos, de seguro tendrás que trabajar con Naruto y Sasuke. Es obvio —dijo Ino, restándole importancia con la mano.

— En realidad… A mí me t-tocó con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun—corrigió Hinata, a lo que las dos chicas se asombraron.

— ¿En serio? Diablos, ¿Me quedé solita? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada. Hinata no supo contestarle.

— N-No creo —dijo Hinata, tranquilizándola —los grupos son de tres a cuatro personas. El mío es de cuatro… Shino-kun es el otro integrante.

— Vale… quizás me tocó con Tenten —se dijo Sakura para sí misma, simulando los nervios de trabajar con un extraño —. O Lee-san, Sai… ¿La tonta de Karin sigue trabajando aquí? Quizás me tocó con ella, ¡Ay no! ¡¿Con quién me tocó?!

Ino río al verla así. Hinata intentó calmarla.

— Sólo sabrás si vas a ver. Mira, ahí está Naruto; ve con él a ver con quien te tocó.

— Si, eso haré.

Ino y Hinata se quedaron atrás viendo como Sakura chocaba hombro con hombro con el resto de la gente. Se quedó al lado de Naruto y empezó a buscar su nombre mientras él hacía lo mismo.

— Que me toque con Sakura-chan, que me toque con Sakura-chan, que me toque con… —canturreaba Naruto mientras leía la tabla. Sakura lo miró con disgusto.

— Sigue soñando, estúpido. Estos seis meses contigo han sido suficiente —le dijo y él la miró dolido.

— Eres cruel, Sakura-chan… —susurró él y tuvo ademán de volver a buscar su nombre. Sakura lo notó.

— Estás en el equipo de Hinata, Shino y Sasuke-kun —le anticipó, y casi gozó cuando él corroboró lo que ella decía.

— El teme, el rarito y la que se desmaya siempre' ttebayo. Pediré que me cambien contigo —le dijo, pero ella se lo negó.

— Es un buen equipo, Naruto. Trabajarás bien con ellos.

— ¿Pero y tú con quien vas a estar?

— No sé. Vamos, ayúdame a encontrar con quien me toca.

Naruto y ella leyeron todos los grupos, pero ella no aparecía en ninguno. Poco a poco la multitud comenzó a alejarse y pudieron buscar con mayor calma. Sasuke, Ino y Hinata se le acercaron y también notaron que Sakura no estaba en ningún equipo, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

— Quizás olvidaron poner mi nombre —comentó ella, alejándose un poco del mural.

— No, no lo hicieron —hablaron a su espalda. Neji, Tenten y Lee se acercaron al grupo y saludaron efusivamente, o al menos así lo hizo Rock Lee —. Tu nombre no está en el sector de grupos, Sakura, sino en el de parejas —le explicó Neji, guiándola con un dedo.

— ¿El de parejas? —Sakura aceleró el paso y se puso a buscar su nombre. Ino se le acercó y comenzó a ayudarla junto a Hinata.

Los verdosos ojos de Sakura encontraron su nombre —letra Arial 12, en negrita —junto a la persona que menos se imaginó. Pasó el dedo sobre el nombre siguiente al suyo y lo dejó ahí mientras lo leía una y otra vez.

Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué te tocó con mi hermano? —preguntó Sasuke, quien al parecer no estaba muy feliz.

— No lo sé —contestó ella, mirando los ojos negros de su amigo.

.

* * *

.

Itachi estaba en su despacho junto a Kisame leyendo el historial de una de las víctimas. Él conoció a dos de ellas, a Rin y a Konan, y de verdad sintió pesar por la muerte de ambas. Kisame estaba leyendo sobre los alrededores de la mansión Senju, o eso hacía hasta que se dirigió a abrir la puerta tras ser golpeaba. Itachi ya se imaginaba quien podía ser.

Sasuke entró con paso lento y aire ausente, aunque se podía percibir que estaba molesto, y detrás de él le seguían Sakura y Naruto. Kisame extendió una sonrisa algo macabra, bien típica de él, y cerró la puerta para el resto de agentes y amigos de los que acababan de ingresar al despacho. Itachi miró a su hermano por sobre los documentos y luego apoyó el mentón en su palma derecha.

— ¿Qué significa que Sakura trabaje contigo, Itachi? —preguntó relajadamente, mas su ceño fruncido no indicaba estar relajado en lo absoluto.

— Significa que seremos compañeros —contestó con la más mínima emoción, y tanto Kisame como Naruto sonrieron de manera divertida.

— No juegues conmigo —retó Sasuke —. ¿Por qué están juntos?

Itachi no dejó de mirarlo, y su rostro ni se inmutó ante las palabras de Sasuke. Seguía tan pacifico como siempre.

— Padre y sus asesores hicieron la lista. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Sasuke.

Y así era. El único beneficio que tuvo Itachi fue el de ver la lista antes, nada más; pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo, en lo absoluto. Lo primero que hizo fue cuestionarle a su padre, a solas, la razón por la que habían delegado a una novata —porque con menos de un año de experiencia seguía siendo eso, una principiante— a su lado. Fugaku mencionó las habilidades forenses de Sakura según los informes entregados por su propio hijo, Sasuke, y que según las estadísticas, la chica conocía bastante de medicina pese a no estar preparada en el área. Itachi replicó que ella trabajaría mejor con Sasuke y Naruto mientras él iba por su cuenta, y no es que quisiera dárselas de genio y trabajar solo, sino que de verdad el opinaba que el potencial de Sakura se daría mejor con gente con la que ya haya tratado.

Fugaku lo consideró, pero el grupo que tenía conformado para Sasuke se vería perjudicado con otra persona más. Sasuke era buen detective, había aprendido bien de él y de su hermano, Itachi, por lo que no dudaba de sus habilidades, sin mencionar que Naruto, hijo de su gran amigo Minato, tenía una capacidad deductiva impresionante, además de una personalidad que estimulaba de manera incomprensible al resto de sus compañeros. Por eso él y Sasuke debían estar juntos. Y tener a un Aburame y a una Hyuga potenciaba aún más a ese par; no necesitaban a nadie más.

Itachi guardó silencio y escuchó a su padre. Según Fugaku, el hecho de que Sakura y él trabajasen juntos podía ser muy productivo. Sakura estaba familiarizada con la familia Uchiha gracias a Sasuke, y él… bueno, él sabía responder a distintas situaciones. Los conocimientos que él no tenía —medicina, cadáveres —, los tenía ella; y la experiencia que ella tanto necesitaba brotaba a borbotones de Itachi.

Itachi no era perfecto, y lo aceptaba. Era considerado buen detective por su astucia, pero su verdadero secreto estaba en simplemente mirar, en observar más allá de lo común. Sabía disparar, pero no era un maestro de armas; sabía leer mapas y tenía un sentido de la orientación admirable, mas aún así olvidaba donde dejaba las cosas en su propio departamento. Podía seguir a una persona sin levantar la más ínfima sospecha, como una sombra, y eso, quizás, era lo que mejor se le daba… y su vista, tenía muy buena vista. Y ahora, según su padre, él sabía responder a cada situación.

La cosa es que con las mujeres nada es fácil de manejar; él no sabía cómo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su escritorio con el mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano, los ojos puestos en los de su hermano y cuatro personas que pedían que él les explicase cómo había sucedido algo así.

— ¿Cómo se puede cambiar ella a mi grupo? —preguntó Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Itachi. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Ella nunca había pedido eso… aunque lo quería, pero no se lo había pedido a Sasuke.

— Podrías hablar con papá —le dijo Itachi. Quiso decir que él ya lo había intentado, pero eso podría dañar los sentimientos de la chica, quien aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿No lo intentaste tú ya?

Itachi cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era la pregunta que quería evitar.

— Hablé con él, sí, pero no accedió.

Como supuso, la cara de Sakura no ocultó la decepción y se sonrojó. Itachi no supo si de rabia o de vergüenza, pero sin importar la razón, debía trabajar con ella, y no lo haría bien si desde ya ella se llevaba mal con él.

— Escucha Sasuke —llamó Itachi, cruzando los dedos de sus manos e inclinándose sobre el escritorio —, los equipos los conforman para crear mejores alternativas para los agentes, y la verdad es que yo no estoy especializado con cadáveres… pero la detective Haruno sí.

Esa fue la primera vez que Itachi vio sus ojos verdes y ella los negros de él.

— Según las ordenes de papá, ella y yo debemos inspeccionar la mansión Senjü y también revisar alguna pista en los cuerpos de las víctimas.

— ¿No hay médicos forenses para eso' ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto, con el semblante más relajado que cuando entró a despacho.

— Los hay, y fue la jefa de ese departamento quien solicitó que la agente Haruno participara de esta misión.

— ¿La jefa? —indagó Naruto con sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules — ¿No será…?

— Tsunade Senjü —contestó Kisame detrás de Naruto con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared —. La señora es jefa del departamento forense de Konoha y además es nieta de quien alguna vez fue propietario de la mansión Senjü je, je.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Ella pidió que yo viniera?

— Así es, y mi padre consideró que era buena idea, después de todo ella fue quien te entregó conocimientos sobre medicina, ¿No es verdad?

Sakura miró a Itachi y le contestó con un suave asentir de cabeza.

— Es mi madrina.

— Esa es la razón por la que viniste —le explicó él, recostándose un poco en su asiento —. Comprenderé si vas y conversas con mi padre de esto.

— Si… gracias, Uchiha-san —dijo Sakura y se encaminó a la salida sin decir nada más.

Naruto le siguió de inmediato y Sasuke les alcanzó después de cruzar miradas con su hermano. Kisame, aún apoyado contra la pared, cerró la puerta cuando el menor de los Uchiha abandonó la estancia, sonriendo burlonamente.

— Parece que tu hermano no está contento con esto —opinó mientras volvía a sus antiguos documentos. Itachi apenas lo miró de soslayo.

— Aa.

Sakura caminaba en dirección a la máquina expendedora de bebidas cuando fue interceptada por Sasuke y por Naruto. El primero tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que el segundo estaba más inquieto y confundido.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sakura-chan? La oficina del padre del Teme está por este otro lado —dijo Naruto, indicándole con el pulgar hacia la izquierda. Sakura sabía dónde estaba ese despacho.

— Yo hablaré con mi padre para que te cambie de equipo. Itachi es de los que trabaja solo —cuando Sakura oyó eso de Sasuke casi pudo detectar un tono ácido en su voz. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, no lo hagas, Sasuke-kun —pidió ella, retomando marcha hasta la maquina e ingresando un par de monedas —. Deja las cosas como están.

— ¿Qué? — Ahora sí sonó molesto. Sasuke la giró justo cuando la lata de bebida comenzaba a caer de la maquina —. ¿Prefieres trabajar con él en lugar de nosotros?

— No, por supuesto que no —Sakura habló rápido y negó con las manos —. Me encanta estar con ustedes, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué es, Sakura? —Sasuke la soltó del agarré y apreció como ella comenzaba a jugar con la manga de su blusa celeste.

— Mi tía Tsunade pidió que trabajara con él en el asunto de los cadáveres. Es en lo que soy buena, Sasuke-kun… y quiero hacerlo.

— Sakura-chan…

— Quiero trabajar con ustedes, Naruto —le dijo, mirándolo algo apenada —, pero a su grupo le delegaron el seguimiento del asesino, ¿Cómo encajo yo ahí?

Los dos se quedaron callados y en medio de ese incómodo silencio Sakura abrió la lata de bebida y bebió. El sabor a Coca-cola le endulzó la boca y le quitó la sequedad de garganta que se había formado de repente. Miró a Sasuke y luego a Naruto.

— Está bien, Sakura-chan, si es lo que quieres hacer yo te apoyo' ttebayo.

Sakura miró a Naruto y sonrió alegremente. El rubio le dio un apretón en el hombro y luego a miró a Sasuke, quien aún no sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos y no abría la boca.

Ella le rogó con la mirada.

— Hm, como sea —dijo de pronto. Sakura sonrió aún más y lo abrazó amistosamente por la cintura —, ya suéltame, Sakura.

— ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun!

— ¡Abrazo de grupo' ttebayo!

Sasuke medio sonrió y dejó que los dos se le prendaran encima. Un "como sea" en el diccionario de Sasuke equivalía a "adelante entonces", y por eso ella quedó satisfecha. Eran amigos desde el instituto, y jamás se habían separado demasiado. Era un gran avance en ambos chicos dejarla hacer algo por su cuenta.

Comieron algo en la cafetería del departamento y luego Sasuke y Naruto fueron a encontrarse con el resto de su equipo. Sasuke era en líder del grupo y debía comenzar a repartir los roles de cada uno, por lo que se retiró antes y dejó a Sakura y Naruto solos un rato.

— Oye, Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

Sakura se le acercó en la mesa y puso una cara amenazante.

— Hinata va a estar en tu grupo, y pobre de ti si algo malo le llega a pasar. Te lo advierto.

— ¿Algo malo? —Naruto ya sabía el tipo de castigo que Sakura le daría si le contradecía —, ¡Ah, claro! Yo la protejo' ttebayo.

— Eso, muy bien, te la confío entonces.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se separó de Naruto para ir a encontrarse con Itachi, su compañero. Comenzaron a sudarle las manos cuando la puerta estuvo a su vista y comenzó a dudar si debía entrar o no después del pequeño alboroto que tuvo con él y Sasuke. Antes de golpear recordó que Kisame podía seguir dentro y eso le daría mucha vergüenza, ¿Cómo le iba a hablar si quiera? Lo más seguro es que él se fuera a reír de ella a sus espaldas. Si, probablemente.

— Como sea —susurró y golpeó dos veces.

Nadie le abrió y volvió a llamar a la puerta del despacho con algo más de fuerza. Contó hasta diez y decidió asomarse a través; era mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

— ¡Disculpe…!

Sakura abrió su ojo para ver que no había una sola alma ahí dentro. La cara formó una mueca divertida para cualquier otro que viera su fiasco, y es que con los ojos achinados y la boca en forma de "v" invertida cualquiera reiría.

— ¿Tanto nerviosismo para esto?

— ¿Nerviosismo?

Sakura se giró con violencia y se topó con Itachi de frente. Era mucho más alto que ella y también más imponente, y ahora mismo la miraba con curiosidad. Ella sintió la cara arder y la boca se le secó de pronto, tanto de palabras como de saliva.

— Yo…

— ¿Has decidido trabajar conmigo? —preguntó él antes de que Sakura pudiera decir cualquier excusa.

— Eh-eh, ¡Sí!, Digo… si es que aún se puede, Uchiha-san.

Itachi levemente sonrió y abrió completamente la puerta del despacho, invitándola a pasar.

— Adelante, Haruno-san.

.

.

* * *

.

.

16 de Enero

20:45 pm


	2. De constelaciones y serpientes

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

.

"De constelaciones y serpientes"

.

.

Sakura ya había terminado de abotonarse la bata blanca cuando comenzó a amarrar su corto cabello rosa, cumpliendo con la pauta de salubridad de la morgue del hospital. En todo ese tiempo —llegada al hospital, ascensor y morgue — Sakura no había mirado al rostro a Itachi, evitando todo tipo de contacto posible con él, hecho del cual el silencioso y sereno detective estaba al tanto.

El olor a formalina y a descomposición impregnaba el aire y la ropa de ambos, siendo incapaz de bloquearlo incluso con las mascarillas de menta especialmente compradas para la situación: la revisión del cuarto cadáver. Sakura se armó de valor para girarse y encarar de una vez a Itachi, mas cuando lo hizo solo se topó con su sombra. Itachi ya estaba acercándose al cuerpo dentro de la estuche de plástico negro.

— ¿Haruno-san? —la llamó él, mirándola desde su imponente altura. Cuando Sakura estaba sin sus zapatos de tacón se veía mucho más joven y pequeña.

— Ya estoy lista, Uchiha-san.

Quizás sería más fácil estar cerca de él si no hubiesen tenido aquella nimia disputa esa misma mañana. Sakura lo esperó por lo menos diez minutos en su oficina ansiando poder salir a revisar la mansión Senjü; pues según las mismísimas palabras de su jefe Fugaku Uchiha, era necesario que ella lo viera, mas eso a Itachi poco pareció importarle. Cuando él apareció a través de esa puerta —pantalón de tela, camisa blanca y olor a café recién hecho y a jabón —, Sakura pudo decir que los planes habían cambiado. Itachi la miró de inmediato y se quedó en el marco de la puerta sin decirle ni siquiera "hola", prolongando un silencio incómodo y el tiempo perdido. Sakura se cohibió y tartamudeó cuando lo saludó.

«No iremos a la mansión Senjü, Haruno-san», dijo él, y a Sakura se le vino el mundo abajo cuando lo supo. Se moría de ganas de ir y darle alcance al grupo de Naruto, quienes ya estaban allí. «Debemos ir a hacer una inspección a los cadáveres antes. Saldremos tan pronto termine de leer este documento».

En ese momento Sakura sólo quería respuestas, y le molestó demasiado que él no se molestara en contestar alguna de ellas, ¡La estaba ignorando! Sakura cuestionó el cambió de órdenes, el transporte, las víctimas, las pistas; todo, mas él calló como un muerto. Esto no causó nada más que su furia, y es que de verdad tenía un mal genio casi insuperable. Sakura se puso de pie y chocó sus palmas contra la madera del escritorio, consiguiendo que por fin la mirara. Itachi dejó el documento y Sakura supuso que él esperaba algún tipo de explicación, pero en vez de eso Itachi se puso de pie y tomó el abrigo que estaba detrás de la silla, encaminándose con un paso casi elegante hasta la salida e invitándola a salir también. Lo único que le dijo fue que ya se iban, y desde entonces ella apenas le había mirado. Si al menos Itachi le hubiese reprendido (era su superior después de todo), o se hubiese mostrado molesto, quizás la sensación de culpa y vergüenza no se hubiese presentado en ella; pero no, ahí estaba, en lo profundo, recordándole que tenía veintitrés años y que actuaba como una cría de vez en cuando.

Itachi abrió el estuche y Sakura se aproximó a su lado. No era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, y creyó que con su vaga experiencia y la suficiente preparación mental podría ver el cuerpo sin desfigurar su rostro, pero no pasó así. Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna y la falta de aire se hizo preocupante cuando sus brillantes y curiosos ojos vieron aquel pálido y exánime resto de vida. Pudo haber sido bonita, tal vez, pero el hecho de estar muerta le restaba puntos a su imagen.

— Su nombre era Tayuya —habló Itachi. Su voz fue lo bastante grave como para despabilar a Sakura, a quien las manos le temblaban —. Su cuerpo va a ser enterrado mañana en el cementerio general, Haruno-san, por eso esta es nuestra última oportunidad de verlo. Lamento no haberle informado a tiempo del cambio de planes, pero las órdenes me llegaron poco antes de vernos esta mañana.

Oh, no. Sakura se mordió el labio y se sintió como una estúpida insensible.

— Lo lamento, Uchiha-san… de haberlo sabido no me habría comportado así.

— No tiene importancia —le aseguró, pero no la estaba mirando a ella, sino al cadáver —. Creo que debería empezar a revisar ya.

Sakura lo miró alarmada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso no va a acompañarme? —Sakura temió que él tuviese la misma fobia a los muertos que Naruto tenía. Itachi comenzó a ponerse guantes de goma.

— Aquí estaré, pero usted es la experta. Si Tsunade-san le confió sus conocimientos debe ser por algo.

«Maldita vieja», masculló Sakura, comenzando a ponerse sus guantes. De haber sabido que estaría sin apoyó en ese momento jamás habría accedido a aprender de ella. Suspiró sonoramente y se obligó a si misma a hacer un buen trabajo; a eso se dedicaría desde ahora en adelante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerta desde que fue encontrada?

— Unas veinticuatro horas —respondió Itachi, observando cómo Sakura tanteaba alrededor de las costillas de la chica —. Según el forense que la revisó ayer ella presenta signos de haber sido torturada.

— Si… aún se pueden ver las cicatrices de ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillos. En el cuello hay otra, pero de seguro se usó otro tipo de material para sostenerla de ahí.

— Hm, ¿Cómo puede saber eso? —preguntó él, al otro lado de la mesa de observación. Sakura lo miró de reojo y se aclaró la garganta.

— Pues… en las muñecas y tobillos hay marcas de quemadura. Usualmente se hacen cuando los amarres son de cuerda o de cuña, pero en el cuello… —explicó ella, apuntando con su dedo índice para que Itachi mirara —… en él hay una línea firme y lisa, no hay quemaduras. Esto se pudo hacer a base de presión, y es porque quizás el collar que ella tenía puesto era demasiado ajustado para el diámetro de su cuello. Debió de estarse ahorcando.

— Aa.

Sakura anotó en una ficha que Itachi le entregó todo tipo de datos que pudiesen ser útiles; como el tipo de armas que pudieron haber sido usadas y el largo y ancho de los hematomas, entre algunas. Sakura tomó una fina espátula y luego intentó sacar algo del polvillo que yacía bajo las uñas de la víctima, mas el _frigos mortis_ le dificultó un poco la tarea. Itachi le ayudó con la otra mano, pero ambos desistieron antes de poder conseguir la más mínima muestra.

— Es muy extraño —comentó Sakura, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la bata —. Cuando cualquier persona se ve bajo amenaza, el primer instinto defensivo es arañar al agresor… pero esta chica…

— Hm, ella no tiene las uñas sucias —finalizó Itachi, quitándose la mascarillas y mostrando un rosto completamente concentrado —. Pareciera que ni siquiera se defendió.

— Si, así es —dijo ella, sin ocultar lo confundida que se encontraba —. Hay un poco de tierra en ellas, pero es imposible sacar una muestra de ADN a base de esto… si al menos hubiese un poco de sangre, o alguna cosa…

— Las otras tampoco.

— ¿Disculpe? —Sakura lo miró como si no entendiese de que le estaba hablando.

— Las otras tres chicas tampoco tenían las uñas sucias.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró escéptica. En todos los años que estudió criminología y ejerció su trabajo, ella jamás se había topado con una situación como esta, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso ellas ni siquiera intentaron protegerse? ¿No había ninguna pista en lo absoluto? Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y suspiró. Itachi se cruzó de brazos y miró un punto muerto en el suelo.

— Algo… algo debe haber —susurró Sakura, volviendo a inspeccionar el cadáver —. ¿Qué más dijo el forense, Uchiha-san?

— Los familiares de las tres primeras mujeres impidieron que sus cuerpos fueran abiertos, y en el caso de la cuarta, quien al parecer huyó desde otra ciudad, tampoco fue posible tal operación. Sus amigos amenazaron con levantar una queja si se hacía.

— Por lo que nadie sabe lo que hay dentro de ellas, ¿Verdad?

— Desgraciadamente.

Sakura hizo chasquear la lengua y guió su mirada hacia la boca de la muchacha. Sus labios eran finos y algo largos, y en vez de estar violetas producto de la muerte, su color era de un negro intenso; sin mencionar que la carne se desprendía de ellos como una quemadura. El ácido.

Itachi tuvo que ayudarla a separar los labios de la chica para ver la cavidad oral, y después de un molesto forcejeo ambos lo consiguieron. Sakura encendió una pequeña linterna y comenzó a inspeccionar, con Itachi lo suficientemente cerca como para no pasarse algo por alto. Lo primero que vio fue la lengua carbonizada; la cual estaba contraída y reducida a un nimio músculo muerto en la parte posterior de la cavidad; y lo segundo fueron sus dientes, los cuales estaban oscurecidos y un tanto amarillentos en ciertos sectores.

Itachi retrocedió de repente y tosió un par de veces. Se había quitado la mascarilla hace un rato y el olor a putrefacción le dio de pleno en la cara, dándole una no muy grata arcada. Sakura tomó unas pinzas detrás del mostrador y empezó a mover algunos dientes y a pinchar la lengua.

— ¿Está bien, Uchiha-san? —preguntó ella antes de proceder. Itachi la miró y se aclaró la garganta.

— Si, sólo fue el olor… es muy fuerte.

— La formalina es un compuesto bastante tóxico e irritable —mencionó ella, prestándole atención a la boca del cadáver —. Es útil para mantener los cuerpos intactos, pero para los vivos es algo molesto.

— ¿Formalina? No, no fue sólo eso —dijo él, acercándose con prisa hasta el cuerpo y casi rozando el cabello de Sakura debido a su cercanía —. Quítese la mascarilla, Haruno-san.

— ¿Qué me la quite? —Sakura lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero ante su intensa mirada negra no le quedó otro remedio más que retirar la mascarilla —, ¿Ahora qué?

— Acérquese —le ordenó, dándole espacio hasta el cadáver.

— No está hablando en serio…

— Lo hago, sí. ¿Qué es lo detecta?

Sakura le dio una última mirada a Itachi intentando apelar a su buen juicio, pero esos brillantes ojos negros parecían recios en remover la decisión. Inhaló aire y lo botó de sus pulmones antes de acercarse, dudando de su fuerza de voluntad. Respiró sobre la boca y de inmediato se alejó comenzando a toser de manera rápida y descontrolada, con los ojos aguándose y la nariz picándole.

— ¡Dios! —chilló, intentando pasar saliva y carraspeando aún —. Oh, eso fue horrible.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sintió?

— Dolor, nauseas y putrefacción —contestó ella, a sabiendas de que no era eso lo que Itachi quería oír. Se secó la lagrimilla que escurrió por su ojo y suspiró sonoramente para después mirarlo —. Había olor a carne quemada y a algo cítrico… quizás era el ácido.

— ¿Sintió olor a parafina? —indagó él serenamente. Sakura se confundió.

No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que comprobar la teoría de si se había usado algún tipo de inflamable para asesinar a la víctima. Sakura se apoyó en el pecho desnudo del cadáver y aproximó nuevamente la nariz, alcanzando a olfatear unas tres veces antes de volver a toser de manera automática. Los ojos le lloraban como respuesta a los fuertes químicos ahí dentro.

— Si, hay olor a parafina, pero es casi imperceptible —le dijo, intentando secarse los ojos, aunque estos no paraban de lagrimear.

— Quizás lo empleó para hacerlas morir antes y quemar sus órganos —comentó Itachi, retirando el guante de goma y levantando un poco la bata blanca —. Tenga, use esto —le tendió un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual Sakura apenas pudo ver entre la molestia de sus ojos.

— Gracias —Sakura tomó el paño de género y se lo llevó a los ojos, frotándoselos —. Es raro ver en estos tiempos a un hombre que lleve este tipo de cosas —comentó con una suave sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

— Hay cosas que jamás están de más.

Sakura pestañeó varias veces y tuvo intenciones de devolverle el pañuelo, pero debido a la incapacidad visual chocó contra la mesa de observación y empujó el cadáver hasta el suelo en un intento de conseguir el equilibrio. Itachi alcanzó a separarse a tiempo de la mesa cuando esto ocurrió y vio en cámara lenta como el cuerpo tocaba el piso en un estruendoso sonido, como si hubiese caído un costal de papas o algo semejante. Sakura miró primero lo que había ocasionado y luego a Itachi, quien aún tenía los ojos puestos en cadáver.

— ¡Oh, diablos!

Sakura rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo, con intenciones de levantarlo.

— ¡No, espera!

Itachi la hizo detener y se acuclilló a su lado, tomando con su mano sin guante alguno de los mechones del cabello rosado-rojizo de la muchacha. Sakura intentó detenerlo por el antebrazo, pero la otra mano de Itachi siguió corriendo el pelo.

— Vi algo entre su cabello cuando cayó —le dijo, observándola de soslayo —. Debemos revisar su nuca.

— S-Si.

Sakura empezó a pasar sus dedos entre las hebras de pelo y se detuvo por un instante cuando su mano pasó a rozar la de Itachi, la que no llevaba el guante puesto. Él pareció no darle importancia, pero a ella se le colorearon las mejillas mientras volvía a revisar.

— Aquí está —dijo Sakura, haciendo que Itachi detuviera su búsqueda — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una quemadura?

Habían rapado un cuadrado de cabello en la nuca de la víctima de no más de 1x1 cm. por lado. Sakura observó como al centro de este cuadrado se encontraba un tipo de imagen, la cual parecía ser una quemadura.

— Si, eso pienso —contestó él, pasando la yema de su dedo sobre —, tiene una forma de "s" itálica…

— ¿Cómo la inicial de un nombre?

— Quizás.

Sakura se acercó un poco más y miró detenidamente la imagen. No, no era una "s".

— Puede ser el tipo de firma que tiene el asesino —continúo él, apoyando el puño en el mentón y frunciendo el entrecejo —. La víctima tiene tatuajes, pero a simple vista se ve que este es reciente. El brillante color no debe tener más de una semana…

— ¿Uchiha-san?

Sakura miró muy sorprendida a Itachi, haciendo que éste le prestara atención.

— No es una "s", Uchiha-san… es una serpiente —dijo ella, pasando su dedos sobre el dibujo —. Mire.

Itachi se levantó y regresó con una lupa en la mano. La pasó sobre la imagen y observó como el dibujo de una serpiente yacía minúsculamente ahí en vez de una "s" itálica como él había visto previamente.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Uchiha-san?

— He visto este dibujo antes —comentó Itachi, absorto en el dibujo —. Quizás fue en algún libro que leí, pero no recuerdo cual.

— ¿Un libro? —Sakura abrió los ojos y retiró la lupa de la mano de Itachi para usarla. Miró la imagen con pavor —. Esta serpiente…

— ¿La reconoces?

— Si.

Sakura le explicó a Itachi que cuando estudió con Tsunade ella vio ese logo en uno de los libros médicos que revisó, y que dichoso libro debía seguir en el lugar que lo vio: la biblioteca de Konoha. Itachi y ella se quitaron las batas, dejaron el cuerpo como originalmente estaba y ordenaron los materiales que utilizaron antes de emprender marcha hasta el edificio. Itachi conducía mientras Sakura le platicaba sobre el significado de la serpiente.

— Es una de las serpientes que acompañan a _Ofiuco. _En la mitología griega él fue el primer médico; el padre de la medicina, y siempre está acompañado por serpientes, las cuales simbolizan la renovación de la vida —explicó a la vez que se bajaba del vehículo y se encaminaba a la entrada de la biblioteca.

— Hm, por eso es común encontrar serpientes en la mayoría de los símbolos médicos.

— Así es.

Entraron y Sakura casi trotó para llegar hasta la recepcionista de la biblioteca. Era una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años, con el cabello rubio y unos envejecidos, aunque dulces, ojos verdes. La recepcionista miró a Sakura a través de sus gruesas gafas redondas.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Por poco y no te reconozco, Sakura-san —dijo la mujer con una ancha sonrisa, desviando su mirada de ella hasta Itachi, quien se mantenía a su espalda.

— Han pasado algunos años Nono-san —le saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa y algo agitada.

— Si, ahora eres toda una mujercita —la bibliotecaria casi la miró con nostalgia —, dime, ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? Veo que estás bien acompañada —mencionó en referencia a Itachi. Sakura se sonrojo.

— No, no —rió, nerviosa —. Uchiha-san es un compañero de trabajo y estamos aquí para revisar algo.

— Oh, ya veo. Bueno, un gusto conocerlo, Uchiha-san.

— Buenos días — saludó cordialmente, intentando apurar a Sakura con la vista.

— Nono-san —llamó ella, con urgencia —. Necesito de su ayuda. Hace algunos años revisé unos libros de medicina y me gustaría volver a verlos de ser posible.

— Claro, no hay problema —contestó la mujer, algo confundida — ¿En cuál estás interesada, corazón?

— Pues… ha pasado bastante tiempo y no estoy muy segura de cuál de todos ellos es, Nono-san. ¿Por casualidad usted tendrá algún registro de los libros que son prestados? Eso sería grandioso.

La mujer sonrió amablemente: — Si aún tienes tu credencial de biblioteca podría darte una lista de todos ellos, Sakura-san.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Bien! —exclamó, comenzando a sacar su billetera —. Fue buena idea tenerla aquí.

Sakura le entregó la tarjeta y la bibliotecaria comenzó a digitar unos números de ella. Se la devolvió y fue a retirar una hoja de la impresora detrás de ella, entregándole el papel a Itachi, quien ya había estirado su mano.

— Eso es todo lo que has retirado desde que tienes la credencial, cariño. Espero haberte ayudado.

— Lo hizo —Sakura le otorgó una espléndida sonrisa —. Gracias por todo.

Itachi y Sakura se deslizaron por entre las estanterías hasta el sector B-2, en dónde estaba todo lo que pudiese ser de salud. Itachi caminaba sin ver por dónde iba, puesto que su mirada sólo se enfocaba en los varios nombres y autores que el papel indicaba.

— Hay veinticuatro libros de salud en esta lista, ¿Los ha leído todos, Haruno-san?

— Sólo un par. De la mayoría sólo he leído algunos capítulos o visto las imágenes —contestó, comenzando a andar más lento —. Puede llamarme Sakura, Uchiha-san.

Itachi desvió la mirada de la hoja y la posó en la joven mujer a su lado. Sakura no era alta, para nada, y tenía un rostro de niña con esos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, destacando que el corto cabello rosa sólo ayudaba en darle un toque más frágil a su rostro. Mantuvo sus ojos negros en los de ella y después volvió su atención al documento.

— De acuerdo.

— Gracias.

Sakura sonrió y le dio la espalda, comenzando a buscar por los estantes algún libro que ella recordase mientras él lo hacía a base del papel entregado por Nono-san. Acercó una escalerilla y se empinó en ella, pasando el dedo índice sobre los nombres de los libros algo gastados ya. Encontró cinco de los que había leídos años atrás, pero ninguno de ellos llevaba el logo de una serpiente, y lo mismo pasó con Itachi, quien encontró tres sin encontrar lo que buscaba en realidad. Sakura levantó los ojos a los libros que estaban en lo más alto del estante y vio que eran viejas ediciones, las cuales al ser menos pedidas se encontraban más distantes de la selección.

Pero a Sakura le gustaban las viejas ediciones y el olor a polvo y años en esos libros, por eso los examinaba a veces. Haciendo memoria, Sakura recordó que ella sí había utilizado libros antiguos antes para ver cómo era la evolución de la medicina, pero nunca había llegado a retirarlos; sólo los había ojeado.

Ya sabía dónde buscar.

— Uchiha-san —llamó ella a Itachi, quien estaba apoyado con ambos brazos contra la mesa cercana —, creo que ya sé donde puede estar.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó él, al pie de la escalerilla donde Sakura estaba parada.

— En lo más alto de la estantería, en las viejas ediciones de libros.

Itachi comenzó a revisar en la estantería de enfrente con detenimiento. Sakura debía correr la escalera cada vez que terminaba de leer lo máximo que su vista le permitía, buscando entre los cientos de tantos libros aquel que tuviera el símbolo que ella buscaba. Ya era la quinta vez que corría la escalerilla cuando por fin algo llamó su atención. Ahí, en el más alto nivel de la estantería, yacía un libro cuyo nombre ya casi se había borrado por los años, pero el símbolo de edición se mantenía lo suficientemente intacto como para ser identificado. Era Ofiuco y sus serpientes. Sakura apenas acarició el libro, ya que debido a la altura en la que se encontraba no era posible para ella sacarlo. Se empinó en la punta de sus pies y aguantó el aire mientras se alzaba, pero ni con las uñas pudo moverlo siquiera. Suspiró.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sakura miró a Itachi y medio sonrió, lamentándose internamente por no ser tan alta como él. La escalerilla apenas tenía tres peldaños, y con eso no era suficiente. Comenzó a bajar y le permitió a Itachi el paso, quien al estar arriba pudo tener todos los libros al alcance.

— Es el de color beige y el logo negro —le indicó, e Itachi lo identificó de inmediato —. Es la misma serpiente, ¿No cree, Uchiha-san?

— Se parece mucho —contestó, bajando de la escalerilla y poniendo el libro sobre la mesa de antes —, es un libro muy antiguo. Ni siquiera aparece la fecha de edición.

— Debe ser de los primeros que salieron —opinó Sakura, leyendo las primeras páginas —. La primera vez que lo vi no estaba en lo alto de la repisa.

Itachi pasó las páginas con lentitud y sólo se detenía cuando había imágenes. Eran perturbadoras, con dibujos en blanco y negro de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una autopsia.

— En la antigüedad —habló Sakura, concentrada sólo en la imagen —, cuando se quería estudiar el cuerpo humano, los anatomistas usaban a personas vivas… a esclavos o criminales, los cuales eran puestos en estas mesas —señaló el dibujo — y la gente que quería aprender tomaba asiento alrededor. Es algo morboso pensarlo en estos días.

— Hm, como una escuela de muerte —comentó Itachi con la voz ronca, pasando a otra página — ¿Qué tipo de herramientas se usaban antes?

— Depende —respondió de inmediato —. Hay muchas maneras de aprender, y como antes no existía el tipo de avances que hoy tenemos, bueno, pues era algo más… bárbaro. Habían agujas enormes, máquinas para separar el intestino aún con la persona viva; o el corazón, incluso sierras de lo más primitivas con las cuales amputar una extremidad. Todo les servía, supongo.

Itachi paró nuevamente en una imagen y se quedó mirándola con las cejas bien juntas.

— Los amarraban…

— Si, estás personas no podían escapar de la curiosidad humana.

Sakura e Itachi se miraron, y él apuntó con su dedo al tipo de amarre que los dibujos tenías. Eran cuerdas en las muñecas y tobillos, y un collar de acero en el cuello; como un animal.

— ¿Qué hacían con los cuerpo una vez diseccionados? —preguntó él, a lo que Sakura no supo responder.

— Llevarlos a una fosa común, quizás.

Itachi se volteó y se apoyó contra la mesa, quedando de frente a Sakura. Se cruzó de brazos.

— Nadie proclamaba cuerpos antes —continuó ella, acercándose al libro. Itachi ladeó el rostro y la miró sin moverse —. A nadie le importaba lo que les pasara.

Sakura pasó las páginas una por una mientras Itachi analizaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenían a cinco mujeres muertas, tres de ellas con antecedentes de ser extranjeras —Sasame Füma, Konan y Tayuya —, y la cuarta fue una brillante oficial del cuerpo de policías, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Había algún patrón entre ellas? No tenían rasgos físicos semejantes, y sus personalidades fueron un misterio, a excepción de la oficial Rin Nohara, quien fue conocida por su amabilidad y buen juicio.

Y ahora aparecía esto, un libro. Itachi ya había determinado que aquel libro; con esa serpiente y el sombreo del rostro de Ofiuco, tenía algo que ver con el crimen. No podía ser una coincidencia, no en este tipo de crímenes.

— Uchiha-san —Sakura le habló agitada, desconcentrándolo —, vea esto.

Itachi se giró y apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa, quedando muy cerca del libro. Estaba subrayado con un bolígrafo de color azul y habían anotaciones en los márgenes de la página.

— Las palabras claves son "órganos" y "mujeres" en este capítulo —mencionó Sakura después de dar un rápido vistazo al libro —. Por el estado de la tinta alguien lo vio hace no muchos años.

— Pudieron haberle hecho copias después de encontrar lo que querían —agregó él, rozando la tinta con los dedos —. Debemos tomar fotografías de esto para agregarlas al informe y relacionarlo con el caso.

— Lo haré de inmediato.

— Bien, yo iré a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria quién ha pedido este libro en los últimos meses.

— De acuerdo, ¡Oh, espere Uchiha-san! El nombre del libro no se lee bien… —le detuvo ella cuando Itachi ya estaba por desaparecer al otro lado.

— _Corpus; vitam et mortem —_dijo él. Su voz sonó grave y misteriosa, como si desde siempre hubiese hablado otro idioma —. No me tardaré mucho, _Sakura._

Ella se quedó helada cuando la llamó por su nombre; era la primera vez que lo hacía. Itachi se desvaneció como una sombra y ella se quedó sola con ese libro con olor a antaño y olvido. Sakura no se había dado cuenta hasta que se vio sin Itachi, pero él brindaba cierta seguridad y confianza; como si quisiera ser incluso mejor cuando él estaba cerca. Se giró y revisó el libro otra vez antes de comenzar a tomarle fotografías con la cámara fotográfica que llevaba en su cartera. Pasó algunas páginas y se detuvo en una muy particular, la cual estaba más amarillenta que el resto y parecía haber sido examinada antes. Había una imagen de un cuerpo femenino desnudo con una serie de mediciones que ella no comprendió, y todo apuntaba a que se buscaba la simetría perfecta. Sakura no entendió algunas frases porque estaban en latín, pero sí entendió lo que decía al pie de la página. El cuerpo se le heló.

«El que la belleza estudia», leyó que estaba impreso en el libro, haciendo referencia al viejo autor del libro, y más abajó leyó a mano: «El que la belleza juzga». El escalofrío le dio de lleno en la columna y la hizo tragar grueso. Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se giró con violencia, mas no había nadie ahí, sólo un libro, el que al parecer había caído desde la estantería.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —indagó. Su voz salió más ruda de lo que se quiso, pero eso le dio confianza — ¿Uchiha-san?

Nadie le respondió, por lo que no deparó mucho tiempo en ver quién o qué dejó caer aquel libro. No quiso desprenderse de todos los hallazgos que tenía, por lo que metió el libro y la cámara dentro de su bolso antes de proseguir. Preguntó nuevamente si había alguien ahí, pero la mudez perduró.

Rodeó el lugar, pero no encontró a nadie en lo absoluto. Las pocas personas que rondaban la biblioteca estaban a metros de ella, fuera del sector de salud, sin mencionar que la luz que se filtraba de los ventanales apenas llegaban a esa zona.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura se agachó y tomó un trozo de papel del suelo. Reconoció de inmediato el logo de Ofiuco y la serpiente, y lo primero que pensó fue que había roto alguna página del libro sin darse cuenta cuando lo tomó. Iba a meter la mano al bolso cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura con una mano y le taparon la boca con la otra. Sakura se agitó y sintió la sangre hervir del miedo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién la estaba sujetando? Quiso gritar, pero el agarre era muy fuerte, y por más que intentó zafarse le era imposible. Su agresor la había inmovilizado y estaba por cortarle el aire en cosa de segundos.

No podía respirar ni moverse, y lo único que sentía era un molesto pitido en los oídos al unísono de sus gemidos.

— ¡Sakura!

Sakura cayó al suelo y comenzó a hipar mientras el aire entraba de golpe a sus pulmones nuevamente. Una sombra pasó a su lado y apenas pudo ver la capucha negra antes de que ésta doblara en la esquina siguiente y se perdiera entre las estanterías. Itachi llegó a su lado y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, preguntándole quién era.

— Síguelo —gimió ella, aún tomando aire —. Hazlo antes de que se escape.

Itachi asintió y salió corriendo de ahí. Tomó el mismo camino que el agresor y logró verlo a la distancia, comenzando a darle caza lo más rápido que pudo; mas aquel extraño subió por las escaleras y confundió a Itachi, quien no conocía la biblioteca de Konoha en su totalidad. En el segundo piso había muebles antiguos y otros tantos objetos cubiertos con sábanas para evitar su deterioro.

Itachi sacó el arma y empezó a andar más lento, mirando hacia todas partes. Revisó el polvo en el suelo y encontró un rastro, el cual sólo pudo haber sido removido por pisadas, pisadas que desaparecieron un poco más delante. Pudo percibir el polvillo en el aire, el cual de seguro se levantó en la carrerilla del agresor de Sakura. Itachi miró en todas direcciones y por un efímero instante — tan corto como una respiración —, puedo ver que una de las tantas sábanas levemente de movía. Avanzó hasta allá lentamente y cuando ya casi tuvo la sábana en sus manos apuntó con el arma a quien quiera que pudiese salir de ahí. La tomó entre sus dedos y tiró de ella, mas antes de que pudiera dejar de ver la sábana un golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo. El agresor de Sakura lo había golpeado y ahora se daba al escape, pero Itachi no podía permitir eso, por lo que apenas consiguió un poco de estabilidad comenzó a perseguirle.

— ¡Détente! —gritó mientras corría, mas no consiguió respuesta.

El encapuchado cruzó el deteriorado umbral de una puertecilla que estaba en el desván de la biblioteca, e Itachi casi le dio alcance ahí. Los ojos negros del detective se encandilaron cuando al ingresar a la nueva habitación la luz del sol le pegó en la cara, y por el mísero segundo en el que él se cubría la vista con la mano, el encapuchado saltó por la ventana abierta que se extendía por casi la totalidad de la pared.

— ¡No!

Itachi se apresuró hasta el marco de la ventana y miró hacia abajo de inmediato. El ceño se frunció y los labios formaron una línea y se apretaron hasta colorearse.

No había nadie ahí.

Calculó que la caída fue de por lo menos siete u ocho metros, puesto que la construcción de la biblioteca era extremadamente antigua; casi desde la formación de la ciudad, y aquellos edificios eran los más monumentales que se podían encontrar. Sus ojos buscaron lo que pudiese serle útil, pero aquel extraño simplemente se había evaporado, y lo peor era que lo había hecho en sus narices.

Itachi no perdió detalle de la arquitectura de la biblioteca mientras regresaba dónde Sakura, apresurando el paso cada vez más. La encontró bebiendo un vaso con agua que la bibliotecaria le acababa de entregar, pestañeando varias veces en su dirección.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, tosiendo debido al agua que aún quedaba en su boca.

— Escapó — informó Itachi, apoyándose en la mesa que estaba continua a Sakura —, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, creo. Al menos ahora puedo respirar sin que me duela.

Itachi asintió y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada desde su compañera hacia la bibliotecaria. Aún era una mujer joven, rondando los cuarenta años quizás. Sus verdosos ojos estaban ocultos tras el oscuro armazón de los anteojos que llevaba, sin mencionar que algunos mechones de cabello rubio ayudaban a mantenerlos incluso aún más recónditos en el suavizado rostro. Ella, al saberse observada por Itachi, le sostuvo la mirada.

— Regresaré al mesón ahora —dijo, sonriéndole a Sakura —. Espero te sientas mejor en un rato, ha sido un susto horrible.

— Se lo agradezco, Nono-san. Saludos a su familia.

La mujer se retiró y Sakura suspiró pesadamente, relajando los hombros y sobándose la frente, la cual estaba algo humedecida debido al sudor.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —Itachi notó que ella negaba con la cabeza en respuesta antes de volver a beber del vaso.

— Nada… es sólo que aún entiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

— Hm, ¿Alcanzaste a ver su rostro?

— ¿Eh? No, en lo absoluto. Me inmovilizó la cabeza por completo y no me pude girar, lo siento.

Itachi se separó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar lentamente con una mano apoyada en el mentón y la otra en el antebrazo. Sakura lo siguió con la vista mientras se arreglaba la ropa, puesto a que con el forcejeo se había arrugado.

— Será mejor llevar la evidencia al departamento de inmediato. El equipo de análisis nos dirá si hay alguna huella digital en el trozo de papel o algo que sea útil.

— Si, está bien.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la salida del edificio, despidiéndose de la bibliotecaria en el trayecto. Sakura comenzó a masajearse el cuello mientras avanzaban, maldiciendo en silencio al desgraciado que la había atacado. Tantos años de estudiar artes marciales para quedar paralizada ante un potencial sospechoso la hacían sentir avergonzada y enclenque.

Itachi quitó la alarma al vehículo y sujetó el tirador de la puerta del copiloto, dándole pasó a Sakura. Tal vez por instinto ella se detuvo ante esto, y es que jamás alguien le había abierto la puerta del auto a excepción de su padre. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y tomó asiento.

— ¿Cuánto tardan los resultados en estar listos? —preguntó ella apenas Itachi se sentó en su asiento. Él le dio marcha al vehículo y la miró de soslayo.

— Depende el tipo de análisis. Hablaré con un amigo que tengo en ese sector para que los tenga lo más pronto posible.

— Eso es bueno oírlo.

Itachi comenzó a conducir y Sakura se perdió en la vista al otro lado de la ventana. Los edificios, la gente, las luces; todo llamaba su atención, pero en el fondo nada la absorbía por completo. No podía dejar de pensar en el agresor, o en el libro con la serpiente… y mucho menos en el miedo que sintió en ese momento. Apretó los labios y una vez más se llevó la mano al cuello, sobándolo.

— Deberías ir a que te chequeen eso —le habló Itachi, Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

— No es tan grave, en serio.

Itachi tuvo que detenerse debido a un semáforo en rojo, y aprovechando el tiempo que debía esperar para avanzar, observó el cuello de Sakura. Ella de inmediato se sonrojó e intentó cubrir la piel con su mano, mas los audaces ojos de Itachi ya lo habían notado. La blanquecina piel de Sakura estaba roja, y él casi podía apostar que la mañana siguiente estaría de un no muy grato color morado.

— Uchiha-san —le habló ella en voz baja cuando el auto retomó marcha y él dejó de prestarle atención —, usted cree… ¿Cree que esto fue una coincidencia?

Él la miró de reojo, sin mover la cabeza en su dirección. El sol de media tarde comenzó a encandilarle, pero apenas podía notarlo debido a los recientes acontecimientos que nublaban su juicio.

— En un asesinato serial nada es una coincidencia.

Sakura bajó el rostro y se mordió el labio ante la impotencia. Se sentía inútil por no haber detenido a aquel que la agredió, y eso le dolía, pero lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de darse cuenta de lo que fácil que era herirla… atraparla. Sintió lástima por las víctimas del caso, y hasta cierto punto, las comprendió. Los últimos momentos de vida de esas cuatro mujeres debieron haber sido el infierno mismo.

— Hm, ¿Es la primera vez?

Sakura se corrió el pelo tras la oreja y lo miró.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Que si es la primera vez que te agreden.

— Si —contestó con pesar —. En los entrenamientos de la academia sabía a quién me enfrentaba, y sabía también que mis compañeros no me harían daño… no con intenciones de hacerlo, al menos.

— Aa.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Uchiha-san? —pidió ella, a lo que él accedió con un suave asentimiento de cabeza — ¿Cómo es que una persona llega a hacer algo así? ¿Qué los motiva?

— Hm, quién sabe. Puede ser por despecho, una infidelidad, o simplemente demencia.

— Si, vale, entiendo eso, ¿Pero cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo hay gente que puede torturar, violar, o lo que sea?

Sakura comenzó a alzar la voz a medida que recordaba los antecedentes del caso, a lo que Itachi simplemente suspiró. El departamento de policías ya estaba a la vista.

— Sakura —le habló con voz serena y aire empático —, en este trabajo verás dolor, muerte y tendrás que dar más malas noticias que buenas. Será duro, pero… — Itachi estacionó el auto, y mientras apagaba el motor la miró. Ella estaba expectante —… siempre encontrarás a alguien por quien valga la pena intentarlo. Siempre habrá alguien a quién proteger.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y paulatinamente una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus mejillas. Itachi le sonrió amablemente y bajó del auto, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada del edificio. Ella también bajó, pero se quedó estática ahí, mirándolo. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre cauteloso y enigmático, mas en ese momento Sakura sólo lo vio como un hombre agotado; un hombre cuya esperanza en la gente parecía imponente.

Sakura se preguntó mientras caminaba para alcanzar al detective Uchiha a quién quería proteger él, y de inmediato pensó en Sasuke, su hermano menor. Sasuke hablaba bastante de Itachi sin siquiera darse cuenta, y ahora ella entendió porque lo hacía: admiración. Ella no pudo evitar percibir que un aire a añoranza y tristeza lo envolvía, y se dio cuenta que había sido algo prejuiciosa con él. No se imaginó que él podía llegar a ser amable, pero ese día Itachi había sido el hombre más cortés que ella había conocido; desde el comienzo.

— ¡Hey, frentona!

— ¿Ino? —Sakura vio como su amiga se le acercaba casi al trote en sus zapatos de tacón y el cabello rubio meciéndose de un lado a otro en su alto moño.

— ¿Qué tal la inspección en la morgue? —preguntó con una sonrisa risueña.

— De muerte.

— Chistosa. Ya, en serio, ¿Encontraron algo?

— Pues la verdad es que sí —contestó Sakura, poniendo más seria —. Comenzaré a hacer el reporte tan pronto vaya al laboratorio a dejar algunas muestras que encontramos, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Noticias?

— Shikamaru está tratando de buscar un patrón de seguimiento de las víctimas junto con su padre, ahora mismo le estoy ayudando junto con mi papá. Es tan extraño… estás chicas no tienen nada en común.

— ¿Nada de nada?

— Ni siquiera el color de ojos, diablos. Las cuatro eran mujeres jóvenes, y esa es la única conexión. Oye, espera, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ahí?

— ¿Ah? ¿Esto? — Sakura se tapó el cuello y río suavecito —. No es algo de qué preocuparse. Pasaré a la enfermería a que lo revisen luego.

— Se ve reciente, ¿Qué es? —indagó Ino, quitando la mano de la pelirrosa —, Sakura… esto es una herida grande.

— Bueno, bueno, pero no levantes la voz —se rindió finalmente, llevándose a Ino de la entrada hasta un rincón —. Te parecerá tétrico, pero mientras investigaba esta tarde alguien me atacó.

— ¡Sakura…!

— No pasó nada, Ino —le tranquilizó, y en el movimiento le dolió el cuello —. Quizás hice un movimiento brusco al intentar zafarme del agarre, pero Itachi lo detuvo antes de que pasara a peores.

El rostro de Ino pasó de la preocupación a una repentina sorpresa infundada. Sakura la miró y le preguntó qué pasaba, a lo que ella simplemente resopló.

— Tranquila, es sólo que me sorprendí que lo llamaras por su nombre. Nadie aquí lo hace.

A Sakura se le colorearon las mejillas y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era la primera vez que no lo llamaba por su apellido.

— Como sea —habló Ino, poniendo una mano en la cadera mientras con la otra sujetaba unas carpetas —, quiero que veas a un doctor por esto. Si no obedeces le diré a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto, ¿Oiste?

— Si, si.

Ino regresó dónde Shikamaru y ella se dirigió a la oficina de Itachi, donde supuso podía encontrarlo. Entró justo cuando él terminaba de poner etiqueta a unas bolsas plásticas con la evidencia dentro, listas para ir al laboratorio o al sector de inteligencia.

— Iré a dejar esto al piso de abajo —informó él, tomando todas las muestras con la mano izquierda —, deberías ver algún médico, Sakura-san.

— Lo haré después de entregar el informe.

Itachi la miró y ella apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

— Pudo encargarme de eso.

Sakura no sabía cómo decirle que quería estar ahí, pero la fuerza de voluntad se iba perdiendo a medida que el dolor en su cuello crecía y él la seguía mirando.

— O quizás puedas acompañarme al laboratorio —Itachi pasó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, mirándola por sobre el hombro mientras hablaba —. Puedo llevarte al hospital después de eso.

Sakura se iluminó y asintió emocionada. No quería ir al hospital, pero al fin conocería el laboratorio del departamento de policías.

— Vamos entonces.

Itachi le permitió el paso primero a ella y luego le fue indicando hacia dónde ir. Bajaron una escalera y Sakura vio cuanta gente trabajaba ahí, quedando impresionaba.

— Uchiha-san — le habló alguien. Sakura se quedó quieta al lado de Itachi.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nagato?

— Tu padre salió a revisar la mansión Senjü hace como media hora. Me pidió que te entregara esto.

Itachi recibió la notita en papel amarillo y chasqueó la lengua.

— Gracias por avisarme.

— No fue nada, nos vemos —se despidió el hombre. Parecía mayor que Itachi, mas el brillante cabello rojo le quitaba algunos años de encima.

Ambos retomaron marcha hasta el laboratorio y entregaron las muestras, pidiendo rapidez en los resultados.

— Ahora al hospital, ¿No? —preguntó Sakura, estirando los brazos al verse desocupada.

— Hm, debo quedarme aquí a revisar unos documentos —dijo Itachi y Sakura se quedó de pie, helada, viéndolo caminar. Él se detuvo y se giró a encararla —, pero lo haré después de dejarte ahí. Vamos, yo conduzco.

— N-No es necesario, Uchiha-san —dijo ella rápidamente, evitando el contacto visual —. No es urgente, y ya casi no duele —mintió. Le dolía incluso más que a media tarde —. Iré después de ayudar con el informe de hoy y…

Itachi se le acercó y se encorvó un poco debido a la diferencia de alturas. La masculina y cálida mano sostuvo a Sakura por su hombro derecho y ella por poco perdió todo el aire cuando vio que su rostro inspeccionaba su cuello, su piel. El estómago se le hizo un nudo y sintió mucha vergüenza al darse cuenta que se estaba sonrojando.

— U-Uchiha-san…

Itachi se alejó y soltó el hombro sin dejar de ver el naciente hematoma.

— De todas maneras tengo que estar aquí, y sería bueno terminar el reporte —habló, y Sakura pensó que era para sí mismo hasta que finalmente la miró —. Tengo unos analgésicos en la oficina, ¿Crees poder aguantar con ellos en lo que termino de escribir? O puedo llevarte de inmediato al hospital si gustas, ambas opciones son válidas.

— Los analgésicos suenan bien, Uchiha-san.

— Eres de esas mujeres tercas, ¿verdad? —Itachi medio sonrió cuando dijo eso y Sakura lo miró con confianza, dándole la razón —. Yo escribiré sobre lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca, tu hazlo sobre el hallazgo en el cadáver de esta mañana.

— Entendido.

Llegaron a la oficina e Itachi sirvió dos humeantes tazas de café, dejándole una tableta con analgésicos a Sakura justo antes de comenzar a escribir en el ordenador a su lado. El dolor disminuía cada cierto rato, permitiéndole a Sakura completar el informe con todos los detalles que merecían ser mencionados.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya poco faltaba para las nueve de la noche.

— Creo que ya estamos listos —comentó él, dándole una última mirada al documento —. Le diré a Kisame que lo lleve al despacho de mi padre. Nosotros ya podemos irnos.

— ¿No debías quedarte hasta más tarde para leer unos archivos?

— Lo hice mientras terminabas de escribir.

Sakura quedó perpleja. Él realmente daba crédito a su apodo de genio, y eso que ella trabajó con una calidad y velocidad superior a la brecha común.

Itachi se levantó de la silla y se puso una chaqueta negra, mientras Sakura se acomodaba su abrigo gris. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, el teléfono de la oficina los despabiló a ambos, y Sakura auguró que algo no debía estar muy bien como para recibir llamadas a esa hora. Itachi la dejó esperando en el marco de la puerta con la luz de la habitación ya apagada en lo que él contestaba la llamada.

— ¿Si?

Sakura no lograba oír nada más que la voz de Itachi desde ahí, y por lo poco y casi nada que se alcazaba a filtrar algo estaba mal.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó él de repente con serenidad. Sakura no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura que ninguna mueca había en él —. ¿Quién es tu superior? Hm, dile a Kakashi que ordene una restricción total al perímetro de la mansión de inmediato. Yo enviaré oficiales ahora mismo. Adiós.

Itachi cortó la llamada y se giró. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

— ¿Uchiha… san?

Él se encaminó a la salida y cerró la puerta, y sólo entonces miró los expresivos y curiosos ojos de Sakura.

— Una chica ha desaparecido —le comunicó en voz baja —. Lleva cuarenta horas sin haber dado señal de vida.

— ¿Acaso creen que ella…?

Sakura no terminó la frase cuando él asintió.

— Debemos ir a la mansión Senjü, Sakura.

.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Para los que son nuevos por aquí les cuento que yo siempre respondo reviews, y este no será la excepción :) :)

**Tsuki511:** Oh vaya, yo no había pensado en Akatsuki por el dedo hahaha Fue mera coincidencia, aunque como Itachi dice en este capítulo, en un asesinato nada es una coincidencia. Gracias por tu entretenido review; no quiero que seas otras de las víctimas, así que me prometí actualizar tan pronto llegara a casa, ¡Y eso hago! Espero volver a saber de ti, y ojalá te guste este capítulo también. Me quedó súper largo... no me di ni cuenta cuando las palabras se multiplicaron, pero me entretuve jeje, ¡Saludos, paz y amor para ti también! ¡Aloha!

**Kuro-neko-nely:** lo continue en tiempo expres :D :D Usualmente me tardo, pero estoy leyendo otra novela policial y me dije "Eres floja, Ann. ¿Qué te cuesta?" He ahí la razón por la que actualizo hoy. ¡Saludos, nos leemos!

**Miss choco-chips:** ¡Gracias, eres muya morosa! :3 Bueno, te agradezco la emoción y las bonitas palabras, me hicieron sonreír. Debo decir que tengo altas espectativas para este fic, y espero entretenerme con él, aunque vaya a ser cortito. Oh, no dudes que Sakura va a estar en problemas, de hecho ya imaginñe toda la esena y como mujer me está dando miedito. Si alguna vez te tientas a comenzar un fic policial, hazmelo sabe. Me encanta leer este tipo de historias también, y si son Itasaku más aún... pero son muy pocas u.u Deberías intentarlo, quién sabe, quizás terminas haciendo muchos fics geniales. Que bueno que leyeras mi perfil hahaha esas dos horas de escritura valieron la pena, fiiiuuuu... Bien, lo hice hace ya bastante tiempo, y aunque mis ideales siguen iguales, mi tiempo ya no tanto. Entré a la universidad, y te lo juro, no sólo mi letra y cabello empeoraron, sino también mi horario. Por eso me tardo en esto algunas veces. Me encantará iniciar algún proyecto a duo alguna vez, pero me daría veüenza no responder adecuadamente, a menos que sea un fic corto, y entonces no me reusaría. ¡Vaya, los dedos se volvieron locos! Ya he escrito bastante, me despido para que no te aburras, ¡Saludines!

**Nubechan:** Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal todo? Gracias por comentar, y bueno, ¡Ya actualicé! ojalá leas este capítulo también. A mi el Itasaku me encanta, y no se si viste la película de Naruto, pero esa escena en la que él la levanta por los aires la repetir como catorce veces hahaha :c lo bueno solo dura 5 segundos. Peeero siempre puedo ponerme a escribir :) :) ¡Nos vemos!

**24 Yada:** ¡Hola! ¡Uy, que sorpresa! Primero que nada, muchas gracia spor tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, y segundo, debo decirte que estoy leyendo uno de tus fics: "Una razón para vivir". Me gusta bastante, independiente de que sea Itasaku, sino más bien por la realidad que llevó el priemr capítulo. Aún no leo los otros capítulos, pero lo haré pronto. Estuve de vacaciones, lo que se traduce a "sin internet". Fue una agradable sorpresa toparme con tu nombre por aquí, ¡Muchos saludos! ¡Nos leemos! (Ahora esta frase si tiene sentido hahaha)

**Tsuki-chan: **Hola otra vez. Creo haberme dejado todo en el PM, pero nunca está de más responder reviews. Nuevamente te agradezco por leer el fic, y no sólo por este, sino también los demás que tengo el página. Intenté tardarme poco con este fic, pero como ya te había mencionado, las vacaciones atacarón y fui despojada de internet T-T pobre yo. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta ji ji! ¡Ojalá este capítulo te guste! ¡Saluditos!

.

.

Annie se despide hasta la otra

Adiosh

.

.

17 de febrero

23:25 pm


End file.
